Conventionally, an image forming apparatus includes a fixing section. For example, the fixing section has a heat roller (first rotating body) and a pressure roller (second rotating body). Between the heat roller and the pressure roller, a part that sandwiches a sheet becomes a nip. The heat roller heats a toner to fix it on the sheet.
Generally, in the sheet conveyance path, a gap such as a roller forming the nip is narrower than a gap of an upstream part along a conveyance path of the nip. Therefore, if a tip of the sheet reaches the nip along the sheet conveyance path, the sheet becomes difficult to move to a downstream side along the conveyance path and the movement of the sheet on the conveyance path temporarily stops. At this time, an effect of stopping the sheet is transmitted to the downstream side along the conveyance path, and there is a problem that a toner image transferred onto an upstream side end of the sheet is undesirably blurred.